


Sing for It

by Dwobbit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, NOT slash fic, Nightmares, Slight Canon Divergence, Torture, resoloved angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwobbit/pseuds/Dwobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine has a nightmare after being captured by Morgana (along with Elyan and Gaius). Leon comes to comfort his old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing for It

**Author's Note:**

> this is NOT a slash fic! I have nothing against m/m I just don't like leon/gwaine. Sorry.

_"Sing for it!"_

_It burned! They hit him all around._

_*Crack* His ribs broke, and he screamed!_

_The hits continued to fall._

_Her hand went up and his wounds hurt ten times worse! As if salt had been poured into them_

_He screamed, He writhed on the floor._

_"Sing for it! I can't hear you! I said SING FOR IT!"_

_And oh did he sing!_

_"sing for it! _SING FOR IT!__! _ _ **SING FOR IT**!!!!!!_ _"__

"Aaaaaah!" He screamed, shooting up from his bed. His chest heaved as he desperately tried to breath. Her voice echoed in his ears. He tried to shut her out with his hands, but nothing worked. "No, no, no! Get out of my head!" He shook his head angrily, desperately trying to forget her voice.

When strong arms that snaked around him he jumped and thrashed, trying to get away.

"Hey, it's me! Gwaine, it's Leon!" Gwaine relaxed but his body was wracked with sobs as his mind continued to replay his nightmare. His breaths came out in gasps and his body shook. Leon didn't say a word. He simply sat their and held his damaged friend.

"Gwaine, what was your nightmare about?" Leon asked cautiously. Gwaine looked at his fellow with fear in his wide eyes, but Leon simply laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Gwaine took a deep breath and faced his friend. 

"She said, 'Sing for it.'"

**Author's Note:**

> Now before you ask for more this is strictly a one-shot. the reason it's so short is because it's supposed to emphazise the phrase, "sing for it." It's not ment to be this long detailed fic but this short (yet feelsy) fic. So yeah.


End file.
